Follow You
by Kiryume
Summary: Yuuma can't follow Nasch so Nasch follows Yuuma instead. (Sharkbaitshipping AU. Character death)


_You won't be forgiven for this, Nasch._

_…_

Nasch's steps echo through the crystal halls way more than they should. He doesn't care about being heard anymore - not that he ever did - for everyone already knows of his plans and where he's heading to.

_You are breaking the rules of our ancestors._

_…_

The portal at the end of the corridor is surprisingly still open. He tentatively runs his fingers over the swirling surface and quickly draws them back with a contorted expression of pain. They're still trying to stop him yet they're fools if they think a bit of suffering will stand in his way at this point.

_Remember, we are not allowed to interfere with the human realm._

_…_

He exhales and braces himself to go through - it will burn his body and most likely leave him unable to move, unable to breathe, probably more dead than alive. Nasch doesn't mind; he knows he'll give his life for the path he's set on and that it was the least important thing at that moment. He finally steps in and supports the scorching sensation envelop the skin that was normally devoid of all feeling, though it lasts mere second as his consciousness quickly fades away.

_You have turned yourself against your kind._

_And I would do it all again for Yuuma's sake._

* * *

Yuuma kicks yet another can out of his way and glances back behind him only to be greeted with an empty street (which is strange and unsettling since it's Friday and that's normally the most crowded day of the week). He's been out of it for several hours now; something isn't striking him as right and even at school everyone seemed to lack their usual cheerfulness and life energy. He covers his eyes before glancing up at the sun - of course it was to blame, who would enjoy going to school when Yuuma was sure he could fry eggs on the pavement that day.

Tackling any of his friends was impossible that day (_leave us alone, Yuuma, we're too tired Yuuma) _and none of it makes any sense to him. Kotori had been especially cold towards him and that never happened even when she was mad at Yuuma for not doing his homework yet again. The can receives one more kick before he abandons it and keeps walking with his head down, trying to avoid any more unnecessary heat over his face.

His own energy is drying out of him and Yuuma has to lean against a wall to rest for several moments. He's starting to get exhausted and the street clock telling him it's barely four in the afternoon is a sign that he should have taken more than one water bottle with him that day. _Three more blocks and I'm home, _Yuuma forces himself back up straight and almost sets off again when something catches his attention. In the alleyway he's resting next to there seems to be someone sprawled unconscious on the ground - unconscious and _naked_, Yuuma quickly notices to his surprise (and confusion).

He's suddenly filled with will again as his feet drag him to the person in question even if there's a strong sensation in his gut that he shouldn't get involved with whoever it was. The rational part of him warns Yuuma of how it could be someone dangerous or not a good idea to mess with; it's all pushed away when he's finally next to the man and he sees the burn wounds all over him and the soft expression hiding itself under purple locks.

There is a sense of familiarity coming from the stranger and whatever was holding Yuuma back from helping is already gone. The towel he had with him for gym class is quickly pulled out of his bag and wrapped around the other's body carefully, Yuuma picking him up as best as he could. He rushes home - maybe a hospital would have been a better place for someone with those wounds but it's the closest safe place he knows and somehow taking care of this stranger himself strikes him as a better option.

* * *

_Nasch, why are you leaving us?_

Nasch opens his eyes but has to snap them close almost immediately when he's hit by the blinding light above him. His body feels different, heavier than it was last time - he barely manages to move his fingers and touch his face - and at the same time it's soft. It lacks the rough edges, the corners and gems, it terrifies him to be so alien in his own body and it's scaring Nasch way more than having no idea of his whereabouts.

There's one thing he is sure of and that is Yuuma's somewhere near him. He recognizes his presence (he's always been able to) and it takes him a bit of time to locate it somewhere under him. That piece of knowledge relaxes Nasch and he exhales; the fact that now he has a mouth will be hard to get used to yet he has to learn how to use it if he doesn't want to raise any suspicion.

_We won't be able to locate you nor help you once you do this. You'll be on your own, Nasch._

Loneliness isn't a problem to him. Nasch never was too fond of anyone else - even the ones he got to call his friends were merely presences he tolerated and didn't mind spending time with. Nasch rarely speaks too, he is the type to watch from a distance and keep out of any conversation. From the moment he was born as a star, he avoided getting attached; it isn't something he does out of will, only a trait of his personality that grew with time and made others worried about him. Barians are creatures of senses, creatures that seek the company of others - only he seems not to.

He senses Yuuma change location and for a moment he fears he'll be abandoned there; the sound of a door opening and quick steps walking in dissipate all of his fears. Yuuma is now _next_ to him, looking at him, and if Nasch hadn't kept his eyes closed before he knew he would've had to meet his gaze - he isn't ready for that, not yet. Nasch almost smiles. Human facial expressions are really hard to hide or keep in control, he notes mentally, and waits for Yuuma to do any kind of move. For the first time in his life, he is patient.

_No matter what you try destiny can't be changed, Nasch. Ever._

* * *

Explaining why there was a naked man in his bed covered in horrible burns to his grandmother and sister was way easier than Yuuma thought it would be, if he ignores the hysteric speech Akari has repeated more than once (four times to be exact). The two women were quick to join him in curing the wounds and making sure this person with no identification on him wouldn't end up dead in Yuuma's bed.

It's been two entire weeks and he still hasn't moved yet his breath seems stable and the skin is cured in its majority. The stranger eats and drinks even in his unconsciousness and that calms Yuuma - whatever condition he is in it's not requiring to be taken to the hospital so it can't be that bad - though what Yuuma really wants is for him to wake up already. Finding out what had happened to him and helping him is a priority now that he is more or less healthy.

Yuuma brings a new wet towel to his guest's forehead and wipes the sweat off it; his hand briefly stops when he thinks he notices a reaction, though he quickly ignores it and crosses it off as his imagination. A moment later he comes to a halt entirely since he's sure the change of facial expression was anything but imagined and shyly initiates a conversation.

He sees the eyelids lift open - and for a moment it strikes Yuuma that they are the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen - and his greeting is responded with an equally awkward and embarrassed tone. Yuuma musters a smile at how they're both being and presents himself. They talk for a bit (Yuuma doing most of the talking) and he soon finds out that this person has no remembrance of who he is. That creates silence between them for what seems like forever until Yuuma extends his hand and offers him his friendship and support; the two hands clasp each other and there is a hint of happiness in the blue eyes that belong to his new friend.

* * *

_You know you're going to fail, Nasch._

It's been two months since Nasch has installed himself at the Tsukumo (Yuuma's family name it seemed, something all humans had unlike Barians) residence and Nasch finally thinks he can describe himself with the word _happy_. He felt so mostly since Yuuma's constant cheerfulness didn't allow him to be any other way even if he tried to keep the cold attitude he'd always shown to the Barians. There was no way when it came to the human and Nasch smiled (like an idiot) more than once a day.

Pretending he's a human with no memories of his identity is way easier than Nasch thought since his knowledge about the human world is limited - and it proves itself way more simple than explaining _I am a being from another world that came here to protect you_. Yuuma was quick in picking a name for him since he firmly believed that anyone needed something to be called. Shark. Nasch says the name himself several times a day to try understand why it feels so much like a joke when Yuuma is more than serious about it. _You're just like a shark, menacing and cute looking at the same time! _was his reason, and Nasch was no one to complain in his position. He didn't even know what a shark looked like, or what a shark was to be honest.

_It's all useless in the end, you're only making yourself suffer. Stay with us._

Nasch has his eyes fixed on Yuuma every moment of the day - or at least the times Yuuma is at home and not at 'school', though sometimes he follows him there too and watches form a distance. He's been caught more than once and Yuuma tried to explain to him that what he was doing was called stalking and that he would be alright alone yet Nasch isn't willing to take any chances. He knows what will happen if he loses sight on Yuuma be it just for a second and that's the last thing he wants.

Aside from those (horrible) lapses of time when Nasch is utterly alone they do spend most of their time together and the Barian is learning a lot both about Yuuma and the human world as a whole. He finds out about the magic box called the TV and also about the internet - there are things Nasch has seen he'd rather not comment on and which make him doubt the sanity of the human race (pictures of humanized animals kissing was the last straw and Nasch is _sure_ it isn't the worst to be found).

Yuuma labels him endearing words as 'adorable' whenever he seems flustered or confused by something, which doesn't bother Nasch at all. In fact he likes it more and more each time and Yuuma's presence because a must not only out of the will to protect him but also for a different reason he can't quite grasp with his conception of feelings. He wants to see Yuuma smile all the time - though there's nothing new in that - wants Yuuma to smile _because of him and him only_ and whenever they hug or show any physical affection Nasch believes it's what can only be described as heaven.

_You've gone blind. That trip to the human world made you blind._

Things have changed from the last time he saw Yuuma except the one thing he wanted to change. Yuuma still wasn't safe and was just as oblivious about it as ever. Of course Yuuma didn't remember their previous encounter (if he did he was showing no sign of it) for it had been way too long and Yuuma was too young at that time to register it. Not to mention Nasch had paid him a visit in a completely different form and never thought he'd come back - not the moment he stepped for the first time on earth.

_Every Barian gets to visit the human world once. That's all. You are not going back, Nasch._

* * *

Nasch is merely a hundred years old when they finally allow him to step through the portal - the wait has felt like forever and he excitedly jumps from one foot to another like a child though he isn't exactly one anymore. His soul and judgment is considered aged enough to be allowed to step out of the Barian world, the trip they all do once in their life. They were never born to be more than mere stars on the sky and were not supposed to ever leave their realm; allowing themselves the luxury of going dim for several hours and visiting earth was the moment they all wait for.

His vision goes blurry for a moment before he is greeted by sudden lights and noises way unlike the calm silence of the crystals in the Barian world. He's terrified for a moment and backs against a cold wall of the alley he's in. He knows he's only supposed to spend several minutes there and go back, and not move out at all since he could be spotted but Nasch tentatively makes a step into the street lights before backing away again. He glances up and can feel the eyes of the others on him, at least the few he can devise on the city's sky.

There's a gasp at his feet and it brings him to look down again - in front of him there is a human child staring at Nasch with wide eyes filled with interest and admiration. The lack of fear strikes the Barian and despite himself and the warnings in his head he kneels down so they are at the same level. The child squeals happily and waves his arms around saying something incoherent (_Power Ranger!_) which Nasch can't comprehend; he finds it lovely though and pets the kid's head in exchange for a smile and giggle. He wishes he could smile back but then again Barian's have no mouths and he finds it unnerving at that exact moment. _I'm Yuuma, I'm Nasch, like the star? Exactly like the star _- they keep on talking and it feels like hours, the best hours Nasch has ever spent with anyone and he understands that this is what is called 'attachment'. This is something he never thought he'd experience but there he is, falling in adoration for a mere human youngster.

He wants it to go on forever but a higher pitched human voice causes Yuuma's smile to drop into a pout (and it's so _beautiful_). His mother is searching for him which means he has to leave - not before he makes Nasch swear ten times they would meet again. He stares longingly at the small child abandoning the alleyway before turning around to return home as well; he wants to learn more about the kid and his fascination drives him to the human library.

There the stars have access to the destiny and life of each human set to live on Earth. It doesn't take Nasch long to find Yuuma's file and he starts reading it with exhalation - he feels there is an amazing future awaiting him, he _wants _there to be one - yet his hope is soon to be shredded into pieces as Yuuma's life barely occupies several pages.

_The kid is destined to die in a car accident in several days, so drop it already. Come back spend time with us, Nasch._

Nasch refuses to accept such a thing; he won't have someone as wonderful as Yuuma, with a possible great future ahead of him have his life cut out so quickly. Humans didn't even turn into stars when they die, or maybe he would have let it be if it meant having Yuuma in front of him again. Instead he angrily rips the page out and crumbles it, reaching for a pen to write Yuuma a new ending. Or at least postpone the inevitable one as the page keeps rewriting itself to the original, the only thing changing being the age at which Yuuma was supposed to die. It finally settles at _sixteen_ and no matter how much Nasch tries the text refused to change anymore.

Several of his friends join him and drag him out against his protests - Nasch is carried to the supreme lord's room where he'll receive the appropriate punishment. If they think that anything can make Nasch give up they are wrong, and it merely takes him ten short years to set foot in the human world again.

_Is this really what you want, Nasch?_

_It's the only thing I've actually ever wanted._

* * *

Nasch finds out what blushing is when Yuuma and he first touch lips together. It's a warm sensation that spreads through his entire flesh body and it makes him feel weak - he loves the feeling more than he expects too and they turn into a laughing mess when they fall from the couch because Nasch tried to press further into the so called kiss. There is more laughter and shy kissing and hugs until Akari returns home with food for dinner (though they are still holding hands under the table and glancing at each other from time to time).

_It's not too late to turn back, Nasch._

That night they share the bed - it is not the first time, they've been doing it for weeks and it's most natural to them - yet Nasch feels it holds a different meaning than before. They're moving forward, Nasch's difficult mission and Yuuma's unavoidable and too close future forgotten at the moment and replaced with that brief (Nasch knows that false too) feeling of bliss.

_It's all over now._

* * *

Yuuma's not moving anymore. He's not his usual color either, liquid red blooming from under his body and staining the clothes he was in together with his smileless face. That wasn't right - Yuuma not smiling was _anything_ but right - and Nasch screams before falling on his knees next to the corpse in a desperate attempt to bring it back to life.

He knew it from way long, he idiotically thought he could stop it and only worked more towards making it harder to let Yuuma go; he hears the others chanting towards him that he should regret it yet he doesn't. He doesn't regret any of the moments spent with Yuuma, not a single minute of the two years the two of them have been together. Yuuma made him discover love, something Barians lacked, a concept that as stars none of his friends will be able to understand nor approve of.

Nasch also sheds tears for the first time - Yuuma was his first for way more things than he is able to count and now he is cursing all of this - and pulls the lifeless body in his arms to speak its name. It's all he has left now. He was a failure all along and now Yuuma lost his life when he actually had reasons to be living (that's what they're all shouting at him, and accepting it's true is so _difficult _it's eating him on the inside).

It takes Nasch forever to separate and drag himself to a corner where a portal opens for him and he is called back into the Barian world to be scolded and most likely punished for the second time. He goes through it, but ignores everyone on the way to his room. He has no time for anything they have to say, or all the speeches he already knows by heart without having to go through a single one.

_What are you doing, Nasch?_

_The only thing that's left for me._

_Nasch?_

Silence. The star of Benetnasch flickers and dies on the sky, and the other ones in its constellation shine brighter than ever the night Tsukumo Yuuma loses his life.


End file.
